Mommy
by Tutorgirl92
Summary: Somtime when the loss of a loved one becomes to much to bare, you need the help of your friends. OneShot - Written for my Best Friend.


**AN: **This story is written simply for my best friend, who sadly lost her mother this week. A women who was amazing and completely like a second mother to me. Tigger, this is the only way I know that I can through that thick skull of yours and past the brain cell we share. I know as soon as you wake up (not that you slept) that the first thing you'll do is check your email and see this. I'm so incredibly sorry that I can't be there for you today like I should be, but I'm with you in spirit and if you need anything you know that I am here always always always for you even if its just a marathon of Glee until 6:30 in the morning :) your my best friend and I love you, i'm not going anywhere. After watching Grilled Cheesus, although I don't know why, and bawling my eyes out I realized that this is the only song that fits the situation. The cotton candy segment that you'll come up to, is one of my favorite memories of Mom, from one summer on skype when I actucally got to hear about how much she loved it.

* * *

**Mommy**

_"Death leaves a heartbreak no one can heal, Love leaves memories that no one can steal"_ - **An old Irish Tombstone**

In her eight years of life Brittany S. Pierce had learned a lot of things. That Mommy's and Daddy's didn't always stay together, that sometimes Santa Clause just couldn't bring you a baby sister no matter how much you begged him to, that Ducks weren't always hiding in hats like Puck had told her countless times, and that sometimes on very sad and scary occasions Mommy's didn't always come home.

Oh yeah, I´ll tell you something

I think you'll understand

When I say that something

Santana Lopez, had always been Brittany's best friend. She'd always been the one to take care of her, keep the bullies away, and scare the monsters off when they were hiding in her closet during Friday night sleepovers. Mostly, she'd just always been there. There friendship was unique, it happened out of the blue and before either of the girls knew it, they were inseparable. They were always there for one another, through thick and thin. No matter how much they could annoy one another, at the end of the day they always had one anothers backs.

I wanna hold your hand

I wanna hold your hand

I wanna hold your hand

Gabrielle Lopez, was no nonsense. She was a mother first, last, always. Santana was her baby, and from the moment she was born and placed in her arms she'd taken care of her, like she was the only thing in the world that mattered. Gabby had been the one to wipe away her tears when her father got physical, she'd been the one to hug her when she was having a rough day, and she was always there when Ana got home from school. They had a bond that most mothers and daughters don't get the chance too have, but they were lucky enough to.

"We're gonna skip school and go see Ana today baby"

Allison Pierce had grown up with Gabrielle Lopez, they'd been nearly as inseparable as Britt and Ana were, the news that her best friend had lost her life was one that she'd always remember where she was when she'd heard the news. Had she been a little younger, not a mother, she probably would have taken her death a little harder, but she knew that there was a little eight year old girl who'd just lost the most important person in her life. She knew, the next couple of months would be the hardest that she'd ever go through, but she also knew that the little girl had more strength in her then most people knew. That it was hidden, but it was there, and that no matter how hard it got, or how much it hurt, she'd get through it.

"Why Mommy? You told me I always gotta go too school"

"Because Ana really needs you right now, remember when your cat died?"

Oh, please, say to me

You'll let me be your man

and please, say to me

Ana was allergic to cats, that was the funny part about the whole situation. She'd convinced the little blond that her new Calico was actually a miniature pony and that just like at the petting zoo, she could ride it around in a circle. Needless to say, the cat didn't survive the night, but Ally never found out the truth behind it either. It probably wasn't the best example too use, but if she used the death of her own mother it probably wouldn't make any more sense too her then the cat theory did.

"Mmhmm, I member."

"Well this sweetie, its a little different. Gabby, went to Heaven last night, where your cat and Nana are? She's going to be very very sad about it for a while, and she might not be the old Ana for a while either, so its our job to take care of her. Make sure that she knows that she's still loved and has people who love her around her."

"Is Ana gonna be really sad for a long long time Mama?"

You'll let me hold your hand

Now let me hold your hand

I wanna hold your hand

Her little girl was too innocent for words, yet even with all the innocence she knew that some part of what she was trying too tell her had actually struck something in her brain and had registered, even if it was just slightly.

"Yea baby, she is."

"Well...well then I'm gonna take care of her Mama! She's Tigger! And and I'm Roo! And Roo can take care of Tigger too, it doesn't just have to be Tigger taking care of Roo!"

And when I touch you i feel happy, inside

It's such a feeling

That my love:

She was a huddled mess on Jane Puckermen's bed, but who could really blame her? At the young tender age of eight, she'd lost the most important person to her. A mother wasn't just something that you could replace after all. They have a special place in your heart, that no other human being could ever amount to. It's one hole, that might not be as painful but will never fully close or be able to be filled by someone else.

"Tigger?"

No response, Ally had prepared her for it. For once Britt wasn't the dumb blond either, she knew she wouldn't get a response out of her.

Crawling onto the Queen sized bed, Britt pulled the old Bumble Bee quilt that her grandmother had made her over the two of them, before wrapping her long arms around her best friend. If Tigger didn't want to talk, that was fine, she could lay there and be quiet, Mommy had told her to after all! Nope, there was not going to be any playing house or making fun of Puck and Mike while they followed them around, it was time to grow up and be serious.

I can't hide

I can't hide

I can't hide

"My mommy's gone Roo, she promised me she'd come home"

Santana Lopez, never let people see her weak, never. Even at the young age of eight she'd put up a wall that only went down for certain people, a wall that was so impossible to bring down that most people saw the small eight year old as a bitch because of it.

"I'm-"

No, saying 'I'm sorry' wasn't going to help. It wouldn't take any of the pain away, all it would do was probably make the small brunette feel it that much more. Saying 'I'm sorry' wasn't an option.

Yeah you, got that something

I think you'll understand

When I say that something

"You know what I loved about your Mommy Tigger?"

Wiping away some of her best friends tears, she just pulled Ana closer to her. She was going to do anything to try and help her get rid of some of the pain.

"Member when we went to the fair last summer? And...they had that red cotton candy? The kind that's really really hard to find. When she was eating it, she had this smile on her face. This hundred million billion trillion dollar smile Tigger, that probably was even brighter then the sun. And then she told us, how much she loved Cotton Candy. Member Tigger?"

I wanna hold your hand

I wanna hold your hand

I wanna hold your hand

Feeling Ana link their pinkies together, Britt smiled a little, she knew she was getting somewhere. Even if Ana didn't remember the memory as well as she did, it was one that had stayed in little Britt's mind throughout the year.

"That's my favorite memory of her, cause she was happy and you know, she loved you a whole lot Tigger. You were her baby, and that's really important. She wouldn't want you to be sad, but she'd know that you had too cry to get out the icky stuff out of you."

"I don't know what I'm going to do without her Roo"

"Your not going to have to find out Tigger, I pinky promise. You know why?"

"Why Roo?"

And when I touch you I feel happy, inside

It's such a feeling

That my love

"Cause, member when my Nana died? Well Mommy told me that, she didn't die, she just had to go be with the angels and when your with the angels, you never really die. You get to sit on a pretty cloud all day, and watch the people you love! And you know what else? Sometimes when your really sad, the head Angels, they let you leave the cloud for a little! And they get to sit on your shoulder, and be your Guardian Angel! That's something really special cause that means, she can never leave you. She's stuck on your shoulder like she's got glue on her. You can't see her, cause she's gotta be invisible, but she's right there now. Trying too make your heart stop hurting."

I can't hide

I can't hide

I can't hide

It was so much for a pair of eight year old's to take on, death was bigger then them. So much more complicated, but it doesn't really matter what age you are when you face the death of a loved one, especially a parent, its still one of those things that we have no understanding of and can absolutely tear us apart.

"You can be mad Tigger, you can even kick Pucky, but you got me and you gots Jane and Mommy, and we all love you Tigger, and we're never going to leave you alone. You got us Tigger, and we're gonna help you through this...cause we're family Tigger, and family's take care of each other"

Yeah you, got that something

I think you'll understand

When I say that something

The girls spent the rest of the day on Jane Puckermen's bed, wrapped up in Britt's Nana's quilt, telling each other stories about Gabby, and all the amazing things she'd meant too them. It was what made them the best of friends, that even in the darkest hours, neither one of them was ever alone. At eight years old, they'd experienced what no child should ever have too, and that made them survivors.

I wanna hold your hand

I wanna hold your hand

I wanna hold your hand

I wanna hold your ha-a-a-a-a-a-and


End file.
